1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to layaway programs and more particularly to systems and methods for using electronic receipts within a layaway transaction.
2. Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) and back office systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many POS and back office systems are limited in their ability to leverage the electronic receipt data they collect. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of POS and back office systems, include legacy systems, to make improved use of the receipt data they collect.